Swampfire
Swampfire is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Methanosian from the planet Methanos. Appearance Swampfire is a humanoid plant like alien that has an overall green and black colored body mostly with a flame-pattered head and root-like feet seemingly holding rocks. Also, his shoulders and head have red petals Swampfire is taller than an average human and has a distinct rotten smell that worsens with heat. His voice is very stuffy and nasally because he has no nose. Swampfire wears the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. Powers and Abilities Swampfire has the power to control fire and plants. He can reattach detached body parts or regenerate them. His fire abilities include throwing fireballs, shooting flamethrowers, breathing fire, releasing heated air, and immunity to fire. In Ben 10: Alien Force The Video Game, Swampfire can focus his flames into a powerful, concentrated ball of fire. In Vilgax Attacks ''he can burn enemies with a ring of fire. And in ''Cosmic Destruction, he can grow plants on the gound and make a ring of fire on plants. (Overgrowth) Swampfire's plant controlling powers include controlling other plants, spraying methane, vine generation, burrowing underground, and seed bombs that once thrown, grow into a flurry of vines and plants who are under his control. Shown by Negative Swampfire in The Final Battle: Part 1, he can spray sleeping powder. Swampfire has proved to be very strong, able to push a Highbreed weather tower over and hold his own against Vilgax with his bare hands. In Ghost Town, it is revealed that he can stretch some of his body parts similar to Wildvine. Weaknesses Swampfire is vulnerable to ice, he can be frozen. This is shown when Negative Big Chill was able to freeze Swampfire. However, this attack created little distraction as Swampfire broke free using a similar method that he used during the first Highbreed invasion, igniting the methane in his wrists and broke free when Negative Big Chill least expected it. According to himself, he cannot control weeds. Swampfire's smell makes it hard to hide from anybody with a nose. Ben 10: Alien Force and Ultimate Alien *thumb|right|180pxSwampfire first appeared in Ben 10 Returns: Part 1, Swampfire defeated some DNAliens and Kevin. *In Everybody Talks About the Weather, Swampire gave Alan advice on flying and destroyed the DNAlien weather tower. *In Paradox, Swampfire tried to stop Kevin from battling Paradox. *In Plumbers' Helpers, Swampfire escaped the Null Void and defeated Manny and Helen. *In X = Ben + 2, Swampfire defeated Attea and the Incursions. *In Alone Together, Swampfire defeated a large group of Dasypodidae and later healed Reinrassic III's detached hand. *In Good Copy, Bad Copy, Swampfire battled Negative Humungousaur. *In Undercover, Swampfire saved the team from an exploding Teleporter Pod. *In Grounded, Swampfire was defeated by a Highbreed. *In War of the Worlds: Part 2, Swampfire battled a Highbreed Commander. *In Simple, Swampfire captured one of the team leaders. *In Single-Handed, Swampfire, with no left hand, battled some Null Void Vulpimancers. He scared them and two kids off with a fire blast. *In Ghost Town, Swampfire protected a young Chimera Sui Generis girl from some Ectonurites. *In Trade-Off, Swampfire's powers were drained by Darkstar, but he gets them back. *In Time Heals, Swampfire battled Charmcaster, her Rock Creatures and Rock Creature Kevin. *In The Final Battle: Part 1, Negative Swampfire captured Gwen. * In The Final Battle: Part 2, Swampfire was used by the bioids to destroy Ben, but failed as they returned to normal after the Omnitrix self-destructed. Ben then transformed into Swampfire using the Ultimatrix to battle Vilgax, before going ultimate. *Swampfire returns in Ultimate Alien in Hit 'Em Where They Live, Swampfire battles Vulkanus. *In Video Games, Swampfire failed to defeat the the Stalker. *In Andreas’ Fault, Swampfire saved Andreas from the Forever Knights. *In Ultimate Aggregor, Swampfire goes Ultimate. *In Perplexahedron, Swampfire thawed Gwen out of some ice. *In The Forge of Creation, Swampfire goes Ultimate. * In Eye of the Beholder, Swampire battled the Sentinels until he went Ultimate. *In The Big Story, Swampfire was used by Clone Ben. Swampfire was later used by Ben, Swampfire goes Ultimate. *In Ben 10,000 Returns, Swampfire was killed when he was hit with Eon's time ray, but later restored by Ben 10,000. *In Prisoner Number 775 is Missing, Swampfire lit a campfire. *In Simian Says, Swampfire is used to fight the Arachnichimp DNAliens and cures DNAlien Eunice. Appearances Ben 10: Alien Force *''Ben 10 Returns: Part 1'' (first appearance) *''Everybody Talks About the Weather'' *''Paradox'' *''Plumbers' Helpers'' *''X = Ben + 2'' *''Alone Together'' *''Good Copy, Bad Copy'' *''Undercover'' *''Pet Project'' *''Grounded'' *''War of the Worlds: Part 1'' *''War of the Worlds: Part 2'' *''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2'' *''Simple'' *''Single-Handed'' *''If All Else Fails'' *''Ghost Town'' *''Trade-Off'' *''Busy Box'' *''Time Heals'' *''The Final Battle: Part 1'' (used by Albedo) *''The Final Battle: Part 2'' (used by Bioids and Ben. Goes Ultimate with Ben) *''Ben 10: Alien Swarm'' (hologram) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Fame'' (on TV) *''Hit 'Em Where They Live (first re-appearance) *Video Games (accidental transformation; selected alien was Chromastone) *Andreas’ Fault'' *''Ultimate Aggregor (goes ultimate) *Perplexahedron'' *''The Forge of Creation (goes ultimate) *Eye of the Beholder'' (goes ultimate) *''The Big Story'' (goes ultimate) *''The Creature From Beyond'' *''Basic Training'' *''Ben 10,000 Returns'' (goes ultimate) *''Prisoner Number 775 is Missing'' *''Simian Says'' Video Games Ben 10 Alien Force: The Video Game * Swampfire va.png|In Vilgax Attacks and Cosmic Destruction Swampfire galactic racing 2.jpg|In Galactic Racing Swampfire is a playable alien character in this game. Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks *Swampfire is a playable alien character in Vilgax Attacks. Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction *Swampfire is a playable alien character in Cosmic Destruction. Ben 10: Galactic Racing *Swampfire is a playable racer in this game on all platforms(not in DS) Online Games Naming and Translations *'Spanish(Spain):' Fangoso / Muddy *'Spanish(Latin America):' Fuego Pantanoso / Fire Swamp, Swampfire *'Italian': Fango Fiammante / Flaming mud *'Dutch: '''Moerasvuur / Swampfire *'Portuguese: Fogo Selvagem e Fogo Fátuo / Wild Fire and Fatuous Fire *'Russian: 'Пламенный / Flaming *'Turkish: 'Çamur Ateş / Mud Fire *'Croatian: '''Močvarni/ the Swamp One *'German: Schlammfeuer / Mud Fire *'French: '''Régénérator / Swampfire *Romanian: ''Flacara vie / Live Flame *'Swedish:' Träskeld / Swampfire *'Hebrew:' ירוק בוער / burning green *'Polish': Szlamfajer/ from szlam, slim/mud and fajer, Polish pronunciation of fire *'Hungarian: '''Láplövő *'Bulgarian: 'Блатоплам / Fervor and Swamp *'Norwegian: 'Myrild / Swampfire Trivia *Despite his slightly stubby appearance, it seems in The Final Battle: Part 2, Swampfire has a minor degree of enhanced speed (the scene of him running towards Vilgax was very blurry as if he was moving at high speeds). *Swampfire is one of Ben's strongest aliens, as he was able to push down a Highbreed weather tower in Everybody Talks About the Weather. *In the animated series, MAD, Swampfire was one of the aliens Benjamin Franklin transformed into, to sign The Declaration of Independence. He was colored yellow, had Ben Franklin's hair and glasses and had blue fire. *Swampfire has a nano in FusionFall after you beat Fusion Ben. *Swampfire appears in Cartoon Network's TKO, his special moves are Fireball and Vinespike and his super move is inferno blast. *In TKO, the Omnitrix symbol for Swampfire is a grey circle behind a green hourglass. *According to Dwayne, Swampfire is about 7 feet tall. *Swampfire was the first alien in season 1 of Alien Force like how Heatblast was the first alien in the original Ben 10. Ironicly, they are both fire-based aliens. *Swampfire was the last alien used in Alien Force season 1. *Swampfire was the first alien used in Alien Force. He was also the first form Ben using the Ultimatrix used and was the first form Ben used to go Ultimate. *Swampfire has abilities similar to Wildvine and Heatblast combined. *Swampfire is Ben's second alien to have strong body odor, the first one was Stinkfly. *Swampfire was lost to Ben because of Eon until Ben 10,000 restored him. * It is revealed in ''Prisoner Number 775 is Missing, Swampfire has fangs. * Swampfire was the first and last alien that the recalibrated Omnitrix uses. * Swampfire was one of the aliens that was killed by Eon. See Also *Swampfire Gallery Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Plant Alien Category:Ben 10 Alien Force aliens Category:Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks aliens Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Fire Alien Category:Clone Transformations Category:Plant Manipulative Species Category:Revived Characters Category:Cleanup Category:Ben's Team Category:Allies Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Male Aliens Category:Strength Aliens Category:Galactic Racing Aliens Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens